


A Little Magic Trick

by StardustSky



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Fluff, Focuses on Stan and Mabel, Idea came from the thought of Stan visiting the twins when they were 4, One Shot, baby twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustSky/pseuds/StardustSky
Summary: Stan couldn’t stay in Piedmont any longer. Everything around him made him feel guilty. However, as he was about to leave, someone made him realise that this trip wasn’t so bad after all.





	

Stan stood on the front porch, waiting for his taxi.

He really regretted coming here and he just wanted to escape from this place as soon as he could.

Not that this visit was horrible per say…His nephew and his nephew’s wife were really welcoming and nice to him. Letting him stay in their home for a couple of days was an absolutely kind gesture, considering that he was almost a stranger to them. He had to admit it felt nice to be in a home with a nice family and with people who were happy to see him.

But every minute he was here in Piedmont, visiting them, he felt guiltier.

Guilty for lying to them about his identity, for hiding from them what happened to the real Stanford, the person they thought they were welcoming into their house right now.

This little visit that he, at first, expected to be a nice change, ended up being close to a nightmare of remorse.

And because of all these reasons, he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

He checked his watch for the nth time in the last 5 minutes. His taxi was taking way longer than he thought. Just as he was about swear under his breath, he heard the front door open.

He almost choked on air and rapidly restrained from cussing when he saw his great-niece walking out of the house with watery eyes and hugging a stuffed animal. She sat on the stairs that lead to the front door and hided her face behind her hands, to hide the fact that she was crying.

It took more effort than it should for Stan to not groan in frustration. If there was something he couldn’t stand it was children crying. He thought he was lucky that during his stay here the little twins barely didn’t cry or whine.

Stan was absolutely sure that the little girl did not see him there. He was also absolutely sure that he could ignore her and avoid any involvement in this situation.

However, something within himself didn’t accept to simply ignore the little girl. He simply couldn’t look away from his great-niece crying. She looked so sad and looked like she needed some help.

With a sigh, he approached her.

“Hey, something wrong, kiddo?” He asked.

Mabel jumped, surprised to see someone else outside. She seemed suddenly embarrassed, hiding her red cheeks behind her stuffed animal and looked away.

“N-No. Nothing.”

Stan rolled his eyes. Of course. Typical children. But he didn’t walk away from it. Besides, his taxi had yet to arrive.

“Doesn’t look like nothing, kiddo.”

Mabel sniffed and tried to shed away the little tears that were on her cheeks.

“I had a fight with Dipper…” She managed to murmur quietly.

Stan froze once he heard that. The memory of his brother and him fighting came to his mind. Memories from when they were kids and from their last fight…the guilt came back once again.

This was another reason he hated this visit. The two little gremlins really reminded him of Ford and him. It really hit home.  And this wasn’t something he wanted to remember right now.

The old man suddenly realised that he was in trance for a while and that his great-niece was looking at him, apparently waiting for some sort of comfort.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn’t know what to say to make her feel better.

“Don’t worry. I am sure things will be okay.”

It was a cheesy answer, but he assumed it would do the thing for a 4 years old kid. But he was wrong. His small smile suddenly disappeared when he saw Mabel cry again.

Stan looked at the road one last time, thinking that there wouldn’t be a better time for that taxi to arrive so that he could avoid all the responsibility he suddenly put himself into.

Compared to this, being arrested by the cops for tricking gullible customers into buying his products was way more enjoyable. He suddenly really missed the old shack.

He stopped his train of thoughts for a second. _Wait?_ _Tricking?!_

He grinned.

“Maybe this will cheer you up, kiddo.”

Stan picked a deck of cards from his back pocket and showed it to the little girl. Mabel stopped crying, at least, and looked over at it.

“Cards?”

“Yeah! Wanna see a trick? I am pretty good at it.” He shuffled the cards in front of Mabel. It wasn’t that great—even he admitted that he needed practice—but in the eyes of the 4-years-old it was seemingly perfect! Mabel was looking at him with big impressed eyes.

“Now pick a card, any card!”

Mabel picked one. She looked at it and then looked back at her great-uncle. Stan did notice that she wasn’t crying anymore and a small smile was drawing on her lips.

This was going well so far.

“Okay, now remember that card and put it back on the deck.”

She put it back and giggled. She saw magic tricks on TV before, but never in real life. Participating in one was as exciting as she imagined it. And she felt even more excited with the thought that someone in her family was possibly a magician! Magic always made everything better!

Stan shuffled his cards again. He was grateful that he still remembered the card trick when he successfully pulled the exact card that Mabel choose a few seconds ago.

Looking at the card, she had a huge smile and big sparkly eyes. He tried his best not to grin like an idiot, seeing the child’s adorable expression.

“IT’S THE ONE!!” She screamed, full of excitement, clapping her hands. “YOU ARE THE BEST!!!”

Stan had to admit being applauded and praised by the child was almost better than being applauded and praised by his gullible costumers at the Mystery Shack.

“Thank you!”

“Are you a magician?!” Mabel asked, still so impressed.

Stan laughed, “If only! If I were one I would definitely use it to make money appear and be a billionaire!”

And now it was Mabel’s turn to laugh. Stan felt an indescribable, perhaps happy, feeling…he was wondering if he was getting a heartburn of something.

The sound of the taxi’s horn made both of them turn around. His ride home was there and it was now finally time for him to leave.

“Well, I must go now. Bye kiddo!” He grabbed his small bag and was about to leave, but before he could walk away, he felt a small hand tugging on his jacket.

“Wait! You are going to leave?”

He stopped and looked back at his little niece. He seriously hoped she wouldn’t start to cry because he was leaving now.

“Yeah. I must go.” He replied half-heartedly.

“Will you show me more magic next time we’ll see each other?” She asked, giving him big puppy eyes.

Looking at these eyes almost hurt him. “Of course!”

“Kay!” She offered him the card she took hold a while ago. Stan didn’t even noticed that he was about to leave without it.

His card deck would to be incomplete without it…but at the same time, it probably wouldn’t be a bad thing considering he could pull easier tricks…

“You know what, kiddo? You can keep it! Keep it as a good luck charm or something.”

Mabel’s eyes turned big with happiness again and Stan decided that he really should leave soon before he would end up having another heartburn again.

“Thank you! Byebye!!” Mabel cheerfully waving at her great-uncle, seeing him enter the taxi. The old man waved back at her as the taxi left.

“To the airport, right? So how was your vacations?” Asked the taxi driver.

“Awful!” Stan rapidly replied, but then he thought on it more. “Well that was what I thought at first…but in the end it wasn’t so bad.”


End file.
